Goof Troop
Disney's Goof Troop is an American animated television series from The Walt Disney Company featuring Goofy as a father figure and bonding with his son Max, with Pete as their neighbor. Created by Robert Taylor, the main series of 65 episodes ran in syndication from 1992 until 1993 on The Disney Afternoon, while an additional thirteen episodes ran on Saturday mornings on ABC. One Christmas special was also produced, which ran in syndication. Premise Goof Troop bears similarity to several early-1950s Goofy cartoon shorts which depicted Goofy as a father to a mischievous red-haired son. Goofy, a single father, moves back to his hometown and fictional city of Spoonerville with his 11½-year-old son, Max. As it happens, Goofy and Max end up moving in next door to Goofy's high school friend: Pete, a used car salesman and owner of Honest Pete's Used Cars; Pete's wife Peg, a real estate agent; and their two children, 11-year-old son P.J. (Pete Jr.) and 4-year-old daughter Pistol. Max and P.J. become the best of friends and do practically everything together. A large portion of humor comes from the relatively normal Max's personality sharply contrasting with his father. Broadcast history and feature films Goof Troop was originally previewed on The Disney Channel beginning in April 1992. Like its predecessors DuckTales, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, TaleSpin and Darkwing Duck, and it successor Bonkers, Goof Troop was previewed in syndication with a pilot TV movie, which later aired as a multi-part serial during the regular run. The series aired on The Disney Afternoon block of syndicated animated series during the 1992-1993 broadcast season; concurrent with the Disney Afternoon shows, another 13 episodes aired on Saturday mornings on ABC. Reruns of the series later aired on The Disney Channel and later on sister cable channel Toon Disney. Reruns were shown on Toon Disney until January 2005. The program made a return from September 2006 until August 2008, and the Christmas Special still aired on Christmas (although is unknown if the special will be ever shown on Toon Disney's replacement Disney XD) in the United States. Goof Troop was adapted into the feature film A Goofy Movie (1995) and its direct-to-video sequel, An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000). Both films take place a few years after the series. The two movies featured Bill Farmer, Rob Paulsen and Jim Cummings reprising their character roles from Goof Troop in these two movies, with Jason Marsden providing the voice of a now-teenager Max. Dana Hill, who provided the voice of Max, died on July 15, 1996, after suffering a massive stroke related to her diabetes. This show currently airs on: * Disney XD: Scandinavia (Denmark, Finland, Norway, Sweden) * Disney Junior: Turkey and Southern Africa * Disney Channel: Germany, Turkey, Poland, and Russia * Sky Movies Disney: United Kingdom Character and place titles Pete's wife Peg is a play on "Peg Leg Pete," one of Pete's names in the classic Disney shorts. Likewise, his daughter Pistol is a play on another such name, "Pistol Pete." The town of Spoonerville is named after layout artist J. Michael Spooner, who designed many of the background layouts for the series. In "Axed by Addition," Max uses the "Doctor Howard, Doctor Fine, Doctor Howard" line to distract the doctors from performing surgery on PJ. This line was from the Three Stooges short, Men in Black. In "Calling All Goofs," Tierra del Fuego is mentioned as the place where Goofy and Max were supposed to travel to for their family reunion. Tierra del Fuego, Spanish for "Land of Fire," is an archipelago (a group of islands) located off of the Southernmost tip of the South American mainland, across the Strait of Magellan. Characters Main cast *'Goofy' (voiced by Bill Farmer) is the widowed, single father of Max Goof (this is mentioned briefly in one episode, where it's said that Max's mother 'is up there amongst the stars'). He and his son, Max, move next to the Petes from their trailer home in the city. Goofy's biggest weakness is that he has trouble paying attention, he has a short attention span, and is scatterbrained. He's also haphazard and clumsy. He often drives his neighbor, Pete, up the wall. Goofy is laid back, and many times turns the other cheek when Pete insults him (or just doesn't realize he's been insulted), though a very few times he does get angry and gets back at Pete, when the offense goes far enough. *'Pete' (voiced by Jim Cummings) is a used-car salesman, who lives with his beautiful wife, Peg, and two children, son PJ and daughter Pistol. They live next door to Goofy and his son, Max. He often exploits his good-hearted and somewhat addled friend, Goofy. Often his schemes backfire, or he feels guilty about his oafish behavior and works to set things right. His wife, Peg, often attempts to rid Pete of his uncouth attitude, and his son PJ is a complete opposite of his father in behavior, as he is good friends with Max, in the series and the feature film A Goofy Movie and its direct-to-video sequel, An Extremely Goofy Movie. As for how it is in the series, it is revealed in the show's pilot episode ("Forever Goof") that one of the reasons why Pete dislikes Goofy so much and takes pleasure in conning or undermining him is that when Pete was a quarterback in a big high school football game, it was Goofy who accidentally caused Pete to fumble the ball and lose the game because Goofy accidentally kicked him in the face, revealing that Goofy was on the cheerleading squad in high school. In the episode "Come Fly with Me", Pete gets zapped by Hank 5000 and then turned into a fly, which parodies The Fly. In the series, is the co-protagonist and antihero. From the beginning, viscerally hates Goofy, and tries unsuccessfully to oust him from the house where he moved, which is close to him and wants to build a fine fishing reserve. However, Pete and Goofy are much closer pals who get a lot more along in the feature film A Goofy Movie, and its direct-to-video sequel, An Extremely Goofy Movie. *'Max Goof' (voiced by Dana Hill), is the son and only child of Goofy. He is around 11½ years old, active, nice, alert and friendly, and is in the same grade as his buddy, PJ. He loves his dad, but wishes he'd be a little more normal. He wears baggy jeans, trademark gloves, red sneakers, and a red shirt. In the feature film A Goofy Movie, and its direct-to-video sequel, An Extremely Goofy Movie, (voiced by Jason Marsden), Max is the co-protagonist. Instead of Pete, its Max ruining his life, because, as in some episodes of the series, he hates to be embarrassed by his father, which resemble both. *'Peg Pete' (voiced by April Winchell) is Pete's beautiful wife, and the mother of both PJ and Pistol. In the pilot episode, it is revealed that Peg was a cheerleader in high school, where she met Goofy and Pete. When Goofy left Spoonerville for a short amount of time, Peg married Pete and settled down. Over the course of the series, she is revealed to be occasionally loudly obnoxious and somewhat overbearing towards Pete, yet amiable towards their neighbor Goofy (on one occasion going so far as kissing him). The reasons for her loyalty towards being much more on Goofy's side than Pete is unknown, aside from a general knowledge that her husband is usually up to no good. Peg works as an estate-agent in Spoonerville, but little is revealed of her business life in the show. She wears a loose pink sweater, tight white pants, pink shoes, gold hoop earrings and crimson pumps. She's good friends with Goofy and his son Max. *'P.J.' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) is the eldest child of Pete and Peg, friend of Max Goof. He is around 11 to 12 years old, and is in the same grade as his buddy, Max. He is pretty laid-back, and kind of acts and talks like he is never enthusiastic about very many things, except for his friend Max when they are working together to achieve something. He sometimes questions his dad's intelligence, whenever he gets involved in any of his plans or schemes. He wears a blue jacket, a pink turtleneck, white gloves, cerulean pants, and red sneakers. *'Pistol Pete' (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) is the youngest child of Pete and Peg. She has long red hair in two pigtails tied with yellow ribbons. She is 4–6 years old, and is in preschool. Pistol is a very hyperactive, talkative, cute and beautiful little girl, where she has a tendency to shoot off her mouth and bounce up and down. She is crazy about wanting to play with everything or always be in her play area, but she can be very frank, and she wants to get her own way in a lot of things that involve her, and she sometimes gets competitive towards her brother PJ and his friend Max. Throughout the whole series, Pistol gets herself into a mess a few times, causing either PJ and Max, or even her father Pete to have to bail her out. She wears a white long-sleeved blouse with a pink collar and trim, yellow knee-length skirt, frilly red or white panties, pink socks and white ballet shoes. *'Waffles and Chainsaw' (Frank Welker) Waffles is Goofy and Max's pet cat and Chainsaw is Pete's family's pet dog. Other characters *'Spud and Wally' (voiced by Pat Fraley & Jerry Houser), are two criminals and the major antagonists who literally steal Pete's house in "A Nightmare on Goof Street", who makes off with his RV in "O, R-V, I N-V U", and hold him for a ransom in "The Good, the Bad, and the Goofy", in which they are finally incarcerated. Even though they're dimwitted, they are described in the latter of the episodes as "two of the most wanted crooks in the country". *'General Robert "Bob" Sparrowhawk' (voiced by William Windom) is Peg's retired uncle and great-uncle of PJ & Pistol. *'Harold Hatchback' a.k.a. Biff Fuddled, (voiced by Rob Paulsen & Patrick Duffy) is the public announcing host and Pete's rival, that appeared in "Wrecks, Lies, & Videotapes", "Buddy Building", "Mrs. Spoonerville", and "Slightly Dinghy". *'Coupe Hatchback' (voiced by Conor Duffy) is the strongest son of Pete's rival and a public announcing host, Harold Hatchback, and he is also Max and PJ's friend (met in Buddy Building episode) *'Leech' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) is the bully, criminal, and an antagonist in most of the episodes, "Buddy Building" and "Max-imum Insecurity". *'The Chief of Spoonerville Police' (voiced by Jack Angel) is the chief of Spoonerville Police that appears in the episodes, "In Goof We Trust", "Buddy Building", "Counterfeit Goof", & "Max-imum Insecurity". *'The Mayor of Spoonervile' (voiced by Robin Williams) is the Mayor of Spoonerville. He appears in "Inspector Goofy" and "A Goof of Its People". *'Giblet the Clown' (voiced by Frank Welker) is a red-nosed clown with red lips and hair, a party hat and tie, a car horn, and a green suit who actually works with the Ringmaster. He appears in "Hot Air", "Three Ring Bind" and "Buddy Building". *'The Ringmaster' (voiced by Corey Burton) he fills the role of the antagonist, as he and Giblet try to sell his circus animals to be made into puppy chow. He and Pistol become bitter enemies after the latter arrives to the circus, plays with his animals, and then lets the animals go home with her. * Dutch Spackle (voiced by Charles Nelson Reilly & Michael Bell) is the house builder and handyman of two episodes, "Unreal Estate" and "A Pizza the Action". *'Bubbles' (voiced by Frank Welker) is a friendly and nice green pigmented, dragon-like dinosaur which it came from the Spoonerville Lake and formerly lives in Goofy's house located left to Pete's house. Max has been teaching her new tricks and feeding her with water until she anxiously waits for her mother. After she's all grown up, she was no longer Max's pet anymore and now lives with Bubbles' mother into the lake at the end. Goof History cast *'Fester "Ness" Swollen', is Ancestor Goofy's partner, voiced by Michael Gough. *'Goofy Knock Knees', is Goofy's first ancestor that appears in the episode, "Goofin Hood and His Melancholy Men", the first of the "Goof History" episodes. A spoof of Robin Hood. *'Elliot Goof', is Goofy's second ancestor that appears in the episode, "The Ungoofables", the second of the "Goof History" episodes. A spoof of The Untouchables. *'Sherlock Goof', is Goofy's third ancestor that appears in the episode, "Sherlock Goof", the third of the "Goof History" episodes. A spoof of Sherlock Holmes. *'Mopalong Goofy', is Goofy's fourth ancestor that appears in the episode, "Gunfight at the Okie Dokie Corral", the fourth of the "Goof History" episodes. *'Caveman Goof', is Goofy's fifth and final ancestor that appears in the last episode, "Clan of the Cave Goof", the last of the "Goof History" episodes and the second season of the series. Additional Voice Cast Kath Soucie - Debbie, Max's cousin and Goofy's niece Kevin Michael Richardson - June Foray - Linda Gary - Gary Owens - Mr. Hammerhead Andrea Martin - Mrs. Williby Barry Gordon - Hal Rayle - Tino Insana - Colonel Carter Miriam Flynn - William Windom - General Robert T. Sparrowhawk Charlie Adler - Jerry Houser - The Duke, the 18-year-old leader of the Pharaohs Animation The series was animated by nine studios: Walt Disney Australia, Sun Woo, Kennedy, Wang, Walt Disney France, Walt Disney Japan, Guimaraes, Freelance and Moving Images. Comics In addition to the animated series, Goof Troop was adapted into various comic strips, which were printed in several Disney comic books, such as Disney Adventures and Disney's Colossal Comics Collection. Home video release External Links [http://shows.disneychannel.de/goofy-und-max Goof Troop - Official Page on Disney Channel Germany's website] Category:Disney Channel series Category:The Disney Afternoon shows Category:Television spin-offs Category:Animated television series Category:Goof Troop Category:Goofy Category:Disney Junior shows Category:1990s television series Category:Goof Troop episodes Category:Goof Troop characters Category:Goof Troop images